Forever Monster Trucks
by Sohail
Summary: House, génie des maladies, mais cancre des relation humaines. Une nouvelle dispute pousse Wilson dans ses derniers retranchements.


**Titre** : Forever Monster Trucks

**Auteur** : Sohail,

**Genre** : Amitié/Réflexion.

**Rating** : K

**Pairing** : House/Wilson

**Disclaimers** : House n'est pas à moi, ni Wilson. Hormis la défunte patiente, et l'idée rien n'est à moi. Je suis pas assez douée pour inventer de tels perso. Tout appartiens à la Fox.

**Note** : Première fan fiction sur House M.D. Alors, commentaires espérer et très attendus.Bon, c'est du House/Wilson. Parce que j'aime la relation qu'ils entretiennent, et que leurs caractères sont excellents.

* * *

Forever Monster Trucks

« Tout le monde meurt un jour. »

La voix de l'homme s'éleva parmi la rumeur ambiante. Plantés au milieu de l'entrée de l'hôpital, les deux hommes discutaient à battons rompus, ignorant les regards des employés, rivés sur leur personnes.

Bien qu'il essayait de garder un air calme, le visage de Wilson se tordit dans une grimace significative. Encore une fois, le grand et acide Dr House déversait sa bile comme une vérité absolue. Malgré le sentiment de colère sourdant en lui, il regarda son vis-à-vis dans les yeux, cherchant une réponse à son comportement. Tout ce qu'il rencontra, furent deux iris d'un bleu azur et un regard si pénétrant qu'il semblait capable mettre à jour ses peurs et ses angoisses les plus lointaines. Ce regard, plus perçant qu'à l'ordinaire, lui glaça la moelle, tant l'indifférence en transpiraitil rencontra, furent deux iris d'un bleu azur et un regard si pénétrant qu'il semblait capable mettre à jour ses peurs et ses angoisses les plus lointaines. Ce regard, plus perçant qu'à l'ordinaire, lui glaça la moelle, tant l'indifférence en transpirait

Imperceptiblement, les yeux de Wilson se teintèrent d'une déception trop connue. C'était peine perdue. Il pivota d'un pas vif, ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner pour lancer un vague « Bien sur » à l'homme appuyé sur sa canne, avant de pénétrer dans son bureau, le laissant seul au milieu du couloir, les regards tournés vers lui.

Le diagnosticien devait reconnaître qu'il avait fait fort cette fois. Peut être était il allée trop loin aujourd'hui. Pourtant, il ne voyait pas la différence. Il avait toujours été comme ça, et même avec Wilson. Peut être un peu moins, mais en somme… Son regard embrassa la foule autour de lui. Tous le guettaient, attendant sa réaction. Les infirmières étaient apparemment ulcérées, tandis que les patients se cachaient tant bien que mal derrière leurs revues. House savait qu'ils n'avaient désormais plus qu'une seule et même pensée qui leur traversait le crâne. « Il est médecin ? Mon dieu, pourvu que ce ne soit pas lui qui s'occupe de moi ». Visiblement, ils attendaient. Pourtant, la seule réaction qu'il eut, fut d'hausser les épaules et de partir en direction inverse.

Le cabinet de Wilson était l'un des rares endroits où il pouvait être au calme. Les meubles aux teintes foncées et chaleureuses, la fenêtre laissant pénétrer le soleil et le calme qui y régnait créait une ambiance autrement plus cossue que les impersonnelles salles de l'hôpital.

Une fois la porte fermée, Wilson jeta négligemment les dossiers de sa défunte patiente sur son bureau. De toute façon, ni elle ni lui n'en aurait beaucoup besoin désormais. A qui la faute ? Il se sentait coupable. Si seulement il s'était rendu compte plus tôt que son organisme n'assimilait plus le traitement, elle serait peut être encore là, en train de lui sourire, de lui raconter combien son fils grandissait vite, combien il lui manquerait, combien elle avait peur le soir en s'endormant, de ne pas se réveiller. Et sûrement qu'il lui aurait répondu qu'elle avait encore le temps de voir grandir son rejeton, encore le temps de vivre. Il aurait exactement fait ce que lui a toujours reproché House : mentir.

_« Tout le monde ment. »_

_Et il aurait voulu que je dise quoi : « Vous ne verrez jamais les sept ans de votre fils » ? __Rien de mieux pour déprimer le patient, et je n'avait franchement pas envie de la voir s'intoxiquer de médicament. Parfois, la vérité n'est pas bonne à dire._

Wilson ferma les yeux et s'affala sur son fauteuil, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Il revoyait encore le visage de House. Ces yeux froids. Et ce sourire. Ce sourire condescendant qu'il affichait, comme s'il venait de gagner un match, ou un pari. Il ne le comprenait pas. Il n'était pas question pour lui de savoir qui d'eux deux avaient raison, il s'agissait juste de la vie d'un patient. Wilson, savait, comme beaucoup de monde, que House ne s'attachait pas à ses patients. Mais il savait aussi qu'House détestait voir un patient mourir.

_Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi impose t'il un tel gouffre entre lui et… et le reste du monde. __C'est bien plus facile de connaître les gens de loin, hein House ? __Blesser les autres, leur faire du mal, c'est donc ça ta façon de nous signifier que nous sommes trop proches ?_

Evidemment qu'il l'avait connu comme ça, mais pas mal de chose avait changé.

_Stacy, et cette foutu jambe. __Cette jambe qu'il traînait comme un fardeau trop lourd. __C'est vrai qu'elle le faisait souffrir, mais de là à être aussi acerbe, il y a quand même une limite à tout_.

Et Wilson avait atteints la sienne quant au cas House. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Il voulait bien être patient, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne s'était jamais réellement remis de sa rupture avec Stacy. Il savait qu'il en souffrait. Mais cette tête de mule ne voulait rien savoir. Tous ce qu'il semblait savoir faire, c'est déverser sa haine sur le monde entier, inculquant des valeurs à des gamins qui devraient découvrir par eux même que la vie n'est pas rose. House l'énervait. Il lui tapait sur le système. Il ne supportait plus de se voir manipuler par quelqu'un qu'il considère comme son ami.

_J'en ai rien à faire qu'on soit pas comme les deux doigts de la main, tout ce que je demande, c'est un minimum de considération. C'est trop demandé ? __ C'est trop pour le Dr House ? Qu'est ce que tu veux prouver ? Que tu n'attaches pas au gens, que tu es de passage dans nos vies, ou bien, que c'est nous qui sommes de passage dans la tienne ?_

Wilson se releva brutalement, et ouvrit la fenêtre qui ouvrait sur la terrasse. Un peu d'air lui ferait du bien. Il s'accouda au rebord, et essaya de se calmer. Ses pensées fusaient de par et d'autres, jaillissant de son subconscient comme un gaz sous pression depuis trop longtemps. Tout ce qu'il avait pu reprocher à son collègue remontait à la surface, le laissant à de sombres pensées. Respirant profondément, il laissa les rayons du soleil le réchauffer, écoutant la faible rumeur de la ville. Ce moment de calme fut interrompu par un bruit sourd et répétitif. Il se pencha un peu plus par-dessus la rambarde pour découvrir la source du bruit. Celui-ci se refit entendre. C'était comme si quelqu'un tapait sur quelque chose. Wilson scruta les alentour, jusqu'à son regard se pose sur le bureau de House. Celui-ci toquait à la fenêtre pour, apparemment, attirer son attention. Derrière lui, il pouvait voir Cameron qui semblait se lamenter du manque de concentration du diagnosticien, tandis que Chase et Foreman semblaient vouloir découvrir le pourquoi de la conduite de leur patron. Le regard de Wilson se reposa sur celui-ci, qui agitait sa canne, ce même sourire condescendant sur les lèvres. Ils se fixèrent un bref instant avant que House, visiblement fier de son effet, consente à accorder son attention la plus totale à Cameron.

Il en était persuadé maintenant. House l'énervait. Wilson plongea rageusement ses poings dans les poches de sa blouse, faisant craquer le tissu. Il fut surpris de rentrer en contact avec un objet inconnu dans sa poche. Ca ressemblait à du carton, ou du papier glacé L'oncologue sortit l'objet et se rappela de l'invitation de House pour les Monster Trucks qui avait lieu ce week end. En regardant le billet, il se rappelait la première invitation, qu'il avait déclinée. Hier, House lui avait fait miroité monts et merveilles, avant de lui donner le ticket, signifiant que c'était un « rattrapage ». Le jeune homme se surprit à sourire. Insidieusement, la colère s'était effacer, laissant place à l'amusement. Malgré la dispute, il savait qu'ils seraient tous les deux samedi soirs aux Trucks. Tout serait redevenu à la normale, comme si leur dispute n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il continuerait à le couvrir dans ses entreprises foireuses, à le croire presque aveuglement, à lui faire confiance.

Et plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait des excuses à son aînée. Et il en avait une tripotée en stock. Même les plus invraisemblables. Et en fait, c'était ça qui l'énervait le plus. Quoi que House fasse, Wilson n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Bien sur qu'il lui en voulait. Bien sur qu'il le détestait de lui faire risquer son boulot pour ne pas perdre le sien. Mais, indéniablement, Wilson revenait toujours vers House. Et si on lui an faisait la remarque, il répondrait sûrement avec une des excuses toutes prêtes. Alors qu'en fait, il n'était pas sur de savoir pourquoi. Il y avait réfléchit, et finalement, il s'était trouver des excuses. IL se trouvait toujours une excuse. Alors, c'était peut être parce que malgré tous ses mauvais côtés, il connaissait House. Peut être pas à la perfection, mais assez pour, parfois, parvenir à comprendre ses décisions. Peut être car il l'avait connu quand sa misanthropie n'avait pas atteint les sommets qu'elle atteints aujourd'hui.

Oui, c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il ne parvenait pas à couper les ponts.

Et puis, il y avait autre chose. Il connaissait le House souriant, et il aimait ce House. Celui qu'il avait entre-apercut lors de son court séjour chez lui. Son côté enfantin, et lucide. Il aimait le House troublé. Celui qu'il avait vu le jour de l'arrivée de nouveau directeur. Le House qui doutait, hésitait.

C'était pour ça qu'il restait. Et ceux qui fuyaient, étaient ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais vu. Mais, ce n'était pas plus mal. Comme ça, il pouvait avoir plus de temps avec lui. De ses nombreux souvenirs, c'était sans doute l'ami le plus proche qu'il ait jamais eu. L'ami qui avait essuyé avec lui ses divorces, et qui se mêlait de sa vie sentimentale. Même s'il devait reconnaître que ça lui portait sérieusement sur les nerfs, il en était reconnaissant.

Il lui était reconnaissant… Wilson soupira à cette pensée.

Le médecin se tourna vers le bureau désormais vide de House, avant de rejoindre son fauteuil à l'intérieur. Il se rassit et fixa la porte, sans vraiment la voir. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour qu'une tête à la barbe de trois jours apparaisse. House pénétra dans le cabinet et s'installa dans le fauteuil habituellement réservé au patient. Il contempla la pièce d'un air trop intéressé pour être honnête. Mais peu importait son attitude. Pour une fois, Wilson ne lui poserait pas de question, et ne s'interrogea pas lui-même du pourquoi de la venue du diagnosticien. Seul comptait pour Wilson que House soit venu. Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux hommes, et Wilson reprit le cours de ses pensées, savourant l'instant qui lui était offert.

Car finalement, quant House était dans les parages, il se prenait souvent à réfléchir, à se remettre en question. Posant son regard sur l'homme devant lui, il pensa qu'il ne saurait définir leur relation. A la fois normale, et parfois, un peu plus poussé qu'une simple « grande amitié ». Au fond, il ne savait pas, vraiment pas où il en était. Après de longues minutes de silence, House remua sur son siège, attirant l'attention de Wilson. D'un air préoccupé, il sortit un petit objet de sa veste que Wilson reconnut comme sa télé portative, et l'agita devant le nez de celui-ci.

« C'est l'heure »

Et comme si ça lui paraissait naturel, il boitilla en traînant sa chaise jusqu'au côté de Wilson, où il s'installa confortablement, après avoir allumé l'appareil. Le générique de leur feuilleton commun, grésillait à travers l'unique enceinte de l'appareil. Alors qu'ils regardaient les personnages se déchirer mutuellement, Wilson se prit à penser à l'éventualité d'un « nous ». Cette idée venait de s'insinuer dans ses pensées, et après quelques furtives secondes, il la repoussa, et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venu.

Il aimait House, à n'en pas douter. Mais, finalement, il aimait le House actuel.

Et puis, cette relation lui convenait. Et il était intimement persuadé qu'elle lui convenait aussi.

* * *

Et voilà. Bien, qu'en pensez vous ? Reviews attendues, et espérées.

Un grand merci à Statue de Sel, qui finalement, a enfourner la casquette de Bêta lectrice. Tes conseils m'ont été d'un précieux secours, et tes compliments me sont aller droit au cœur. Merci, infiniment… (Ah, les yeux de House…. Et, le visage de Wilson… )


End file.
